Three dimensional nanostructures have utility in various applications, such as photonic crystals with embedded devices, three-dimensional integrated semiconductor electronics, three-dimensional semiconductor memory, tissue scaffolds, graded-optical-index components, heterogeneous single-crystal lattice-mismatched structures and others.
In some embodiments, these three-dimensional nanostructures are fabricated by aligning and stacking pre-patterned membranes on top of one another. Typically, some of these membranes are patterned. This patterning may include the introduction of pores, regions of implanted chemical elements, electronic or photonic devices, or other structures. Additionally, the patterning may include dividing the membrane into a plurality of disjoint portions.
Various techniques have been described to stack patterned membranes. For example, each membrane may be disposed on a frame. In such an embodiment, a membrane may be coupled to the outer frame through the use of cleavage points. The patterned membrane, with the attached frame, is aligned to a substrate or a previously deposited membrane. Once aligned, the cleavage points can be severed, thereby separating the frame from the membrane.
However, while this technique may be acceptable in certain applications, it may not be suitable for membranes with compressive stress or for disjoint membranes.
Therefore, it would be beneficial if there were an improved carrier system for transporting and aligning membranes to create three dimensional nanostructures.